Will
by Black-Rose01
Summary: She was Mary and He was James. It was simple really.


Rose: I've been in a Silent Hill mood lately so I decided to try a little one shot with two really cool characters who I'd like to see more of on this websites pages, really, they're an awesome couple,

Disclaimer: We all know the drill.

* * *

She was Mary and He was James,

It was simple really,

But then again…no it wasn't,

She was the version of Mary that James had truly desired and He was the version of James that he had wished to keep locked away from his wife,

Now James was gone, leaving behind the whispers of his fears to wonder through Silent Hill aimlessly, they were a part of the town and without anyone there to guide their parts, like a director guides the actors in a play, the monsters spent their time waiting for the town to call others for them to play with,

Except Him and Her,

They were forever locked in an inescapable dance of death, as clichéd as it sounded, he stalked her, chased her throughout the town and when he caught her he would not let her go,

And he always caught her, sometimes she would managed to evade him for a few days but in the end it was always the same,

Even though the one who had brought them into existence was gone, they still remained,

She was Mary and he was James,

It was simple really.

* * *

Maria understood perfectly what Pyramid Head's mission was, he didn't want to kill her (at least, not on purpose), he didn't want to hurt her (again, not on purpose), he was just doing what every instinct in his body told him to do,

He was a sexual being, cursed to wander the town of Silent Hill with an insatiable erection due to being the embodiment of James repressed urges towards his wife, he tried again and again to sate his desires either with Mannequins or Nurses, or hell, even Mumblers would do if he could get his hands on one!

But it was all in vain,

And then Maria had come along; at first Pyramid Head did his duty and killed her as many times as it took for James to get the message but when James discovered the truth and realised he didn't need him anymore she became useful for other things,

He no longer sought out Nurses or Mannequins; no, he only wanted her now,

She was Mary and He was James, they were meant to be together in some twisted sense of the word, he searched every inch of the town for her, finding clues and slowly picking his way closer to her with each passing hour,

The longest she had ever evaded him had been six days,

The longest he had ever kept her with him had been three days,

When he did catch her, whether it was in the hallways of the hospital or on the banks of the lake, sex always followed,

He would pin her down with his superior weight, his large hands would push her skirt up and part her thighs, her underwear having been lost a long time ago, his butchers smock was bunched up around his hips before his impossibly large member sunk itself inside her,

She always tried to fight him, she would push on his heavy helmet as the long black tongue slipped out to leave red streaks across her pale skin, she would scratch at his arms and kick at his sides but in the end she had to give up, it was no use,

He wouldn't part from her for days, the constant grinding and thrusting caused her hips and thighs to numb, he would suspend himself above her moaning as his erection was tended to but no matter how hard he moved or how deep he went he found no relief,

Maria was a different story, she was the version of Mary that had been hyper sexualized, as such Pyramid Head's ministrations would cause her endless pleasure to her humiliation, orgasm after orgasm ripped through every fibre of her body time and time again until eventually she could take no more and she would shut down, her lungs would spasm and paralyze, unable to take in air, and so she suffocated under the immense muscle of the monstrous man,

When she died he would pull away, erection still as nagging as it had been when they'd started, and leave the area,

She'd come back, she always did just like how anything that died in Silent Hill eventually came back, it might take a while but Maria would soon return and then he could try again,

She didn't always die, depending on how much rest he'd gotten or how long it took him to catch her sometimes he would be the one to tire first, or perhaps he'd become bored when he realised how many days had passed and in those cases he would push the young woman away and leave her to recover as he went to find somewhere to sleep,

His goals were superficial; he wanted release, pure and simple, release from the pressure in his loins that caused him so much pain, pain that almost equalled his rusty helmet and prevented him from moving effectively,

She was Mary and He was James,

Mary and James belonged together,

So Maria and Him belonged together,

It was simple really.

* * *

Maria huffed down the halls of the Lakeview Hotel; was it really time again? When he was done with her he often left her alone for a day or two before beginning his search, sometimes she thought he enjoyed the chase more than the actual activity, probably because the activity never ended well for him,

She tripped up the stairs, scraping her knee on the crunchy carpets as she struggled to right herself,

Which way? Which way?

Left or right?

Behind her she heard his heavy footsteps pressing down on the dust hardened rugs as he chased her, his breathing ragged and strained, echoing from within his huge, rusted helm,

She chose left…or was it right? She couldn't keep her head clear for longer than a few seconds, fear pulsing from every pore as sweat rolled down her neck to soak into her pink cardigan, she tried every door she passed but none of them opened, the knobs barely budging so she continued on until all that was left was the wall,

Her chest heaved; again? She had thought the Hotel would have been a perfect place to hide, not only did it take hours to reach but it was a maze in itself! How had he found her so fast, was she becoming too predictable?

Turning around slowly she watched him appear around the corner, in his hand was his trusted spear, long ago had he swapped out his Great Knife for the lightweight alternative, finding it easier to pursue her when he wasn't weighed down,

She backed against the wall and swallowed, it felt like hours before he reached her with his free hand stretching out, fingers eagerly flexing to grasp her arm and pull her to him…

Her hand found his first and his body stiffened, he almost pulled back but Maria squeezed his much larger hand in her delicate one, her blue eyes were closed…she felt braver that way,

"It's okay…" she whispered "I give up"

Pyramid Head inclined his helmet and she heard a faint screeching sound emit from him, there was no other noise before he turned and began walking the way they'd come, his hold on her tightened as he pulled her after him,

He wasn't pushing her to the floor; he wasn't pawing at her legs or forcing himself on top of her,

Why?

His steps were slow and deliberate; they walked through the hotel halls as if there was not a care in the world, as if this was not Silent Hill,

Mannequins and Abstract Daddies shuffled into the shadows, those that didn't move fast enough were given some 'encouragement' in the form of a sharp point through their abdomens,

Maria wondered where they were going, where he was taking her…

Then she saw it,

The painted door, looking warm and inviting to two weary travellers…

Room 312,

Mary and James' room,

She had often felt drawn to this room whenever she found herself within the Hotel but she always fought off the urge to venture inside, she'd never believed any good would come of it,

Or perhaps she was just afraid of what she would see…of what she would feel,

She glanced up at the monster to see him reaching for the door knob; did he feel the same pull to the room?

It would make sense after all,

She was Mary and He was James,

Inside it appeared as if the room was untouched by the passage of time, there was no sign of dust across any of the surfaces and the sheets and carpets smelled fresh, like lavender,

Was this how it really looked? Or was this all that remained of James' delusions?

The door slammed shut behind them and the lock clicked of its own accord,

Maria stared dazed up at the man, he was not much taller than her, only about a head or so but it made all the difference when she remembered just what he was capable of; he was strong, strong enough to lug around that huge knife with a single hand, James had needed two hands to hold it and he moved half as slow when he did,

His hold on her was agonisingly tight, she couldn't feel her hand anymore and the numbness was running up her arm,

Maria didn't know what to do, she had never been put up against Pyramid Head like this, he was not attacking her, he was not raping her…and she could honestly say that him not doing those things scared her more than him doing them,

"You're hurting me" she said, at a loss for anything else,

Immediately he let go and she cradled her rapidly bruising fingers, he rumbled lightly and she swore she could see his chest vibrating from the action, it was almost humorous,

"What do you want?"

As if she didn't know,

He gripped her leopard print skirt and pulled up; he was as rough as ever "alright I get it. After a million times I think I know the routine now" rather than letting him hook the skirt over her backside like he usually did, she pushed it down and, to her surprise, he let her remove it completely "ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer" she muttered to herself as she unzipped her boots "come on, if we're going to do this then for once I want it to be my way. Try not to kill me please!" she begged him,

He stood still, possibly confused although Maria didn't know for sure; everything was so different to what either of them were used to but he had started it and she was going to take advantage as much as she could,

"Does this thing come off?" she asked, reaching up to fumble at the back of his neck, he snarled menacingly and she stiffened for a moment, when he quieted down the blond quickly tried to find some way of removing the garment "how on Earth…hold on" there was something at the back, it wasn't a tie or a button though, she pulled it apart and the back of his smock fell open so she could pull it down his arms where it caught on his waist,

He was slightly taller and more muscular than James; the obvious reason for this was so he'd appear more menacing, his chest was pretty well defined and hard to the touch but he was not completely toned as Maria knew all to well,

To put it simply, Pyramid Head had a beer belly…

And it was pretty fucking hilarious,

She tried not to laugh, he seemed to be in good mood right now but he was unbearably bi-polar sometimes and she wasn't sure how long this would last, if she did something that annoyed him too much she could pretty much guarantee limbs and organs would start flying,

His smock hit the ground and she nudged his shoulders lightly "okay, lie down now" she almost sighed with relief, after so many encounters with him they were finally going to do it on a bed! She deserved some form of comfort at least once,

He dropped onto his backside there on the floor,

Right. At the. Foot. Of the bed!

Damnit!

She tried to argue her point but he dragged her down to sit between his legs where his member was standing upright and waiting for her, he was being scarily patient with her, it was possible he was curious and she hoped that curiosity would last,

One of his boots started tapping against her hip, she looked at it with wide eyes and raised eyebrows; he didn't seriously want her to take his shoes off right? Then again, Pyramid Head was rather petty about things like this,

Reluctantly she gripped the leather boot on his right foot and yanked it off to set it aside-

Oh God! His toenails were disgusting! They were thick and overgrown, curling up over themselves so they looked like pieces of mouldy pasta, ugh…she grimaced, there was probably a medical term for what he had, gross-toe-idus came to mind,

Her own nails didn't grow, nor did they break; it was the same for any hair on her body, it never grew and since she was a more sexual version of James' late wife she already knew the reason why; her legs were smooth, her underarms bare, her eyebrows shaped and she even had a permanent Brazilian where the only patch of hair had been shaped into an, ironic, heart with the point just above her clitoris,

James was very precise about how he had wanted Mary to look in this place; after all, he'd spent a long time in Silent Hill, a few days worth it had felt to him, why should his vision of a perfect Mary be ruined by something most men found disgusting and un-sexual?

Pyramid Head had hair, plenty of it, there was light brown fuzz across his pectorals and down on his stomach in a perfect line which pointed the way to his cock,

Maria swished her hair and unbuttoned her cardigan, leaving her in the tiny grey tube top which she pulled over her head and tossed behind her, she might as well go the whole hog,

The male reached out and grabbed her by the pink patterned chocker around her throat, he yanked hard to force her on-top of him, her long legs awkwardly positioning themselves either side of his waist as one hand pressed on his chest for support and the other grasped his length to try and guide him,

He was as long and as thick as her forearm and he had testes the size of tennis balls; a sexual predator needed a foreboding weapon after all,

It always hurt when he first entered her because he was just too big but she would always adjust, she had to,

She may have been on top but that didn't mean she was in charge, he kept his hold on her necklace and thrust up into her, using the chocker to drag her down onto him each time so they were locked in a back and forth,

Oh God, she'd never be able to keep this pace up for days, she'd break after a few minutes she was sure,

She could hear him grunting from under his helm, it took a while for her to feel the pleasure but she was used to it coming a short while after the pain of his entrance had subsided,

The first orgasm came within a few minutes, being on top had helped her along in that sense,

He had one free hand and he used it to explore her body, something he'd never done before; when they always met previously there was sex, a mating of their organs and that was it until she died or he became bored, there was never time to play with each other and she wondered if he even knew about other sexual acts other than intercourse,

Not that she was eager to demonstrate but if it would let her live a little longer she was up for anything…

His knees were pressing against her back and she became aware of the way he was pressing his feet into the carpet and bucking every so slightly, this was new,

The second orgasm was more powerful than the first and lasted much longer, he rolled his helmet from side to side and squeezed one of her breasts hard enough to leave bruises, the latex of his gloves was cold and sticky so she took his wrist and pulled the glove off, he raised his other hand to let her do the same to that one,

Skin on skin was better, he groaned loudly and dug his nails into the flesh of her hips; his fingers were callused so badly it felt like sandpaper was being rubbed over her but when he brushed her nipples it was **so good**!

The third time she came it was as if a tidal wave had hit her, every muscle in her body tensed and her clit burned, her back arched and her mouth fell open as she threw her head back to cry out,

Beneath her Pyramid Head dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips and a low groan echoed from within his helmet as his hips thrust upwards rapidly, almost desperately, she held onto his shoulders to keep herself balanced and he moaned again even louder just as something burst inside of her that scorched her insides painfully as she was still tender from her own orgasm,

Panting heavily, Maria could still feel him emptying himself inside her but she did not have the strength to keep herself upright and slid to the side to lie on the ground next to him, head on his shoulder and her eyes fixed on his member which was still pumping out semen, it bubbled out of the tip to drip down his length and pour along his hips,

When she dared move her legs she felt it slide out of her also and winced in disgust,

It took a few minutes to finally be over, the last few drops of his juices appeared before his cock fell in the same way a tree falls in the forest, it flopped between his thighs in an almost comical manner and his chest rose and fell more quickly than usual,

He'd just experienced an orgasm…for the first time Pyramid Head had been able to fulfil himself…give himself the one thing he'd been craving since he was first born into existence,

Her head shifted slightly and he growled "shut up…" she muttered tiredly "I'm too weak to move and you make a comfy pillow, deal with it"

She'd become very brave these last few…how long had it been? She had no strength to lift herself and peer over his huge helm towards the bedside clock, she knew it couldn't have been days…she'd only come three times so that left…what? Minutes? Hours?

Her hand was on his pectoral, fingers stroking the skin and marvelling in how soft it actually was, no doubt his smock protected his body since his arms were filthy, some of the hair was damp and she brushed it with her nails and chortled when he purred, he must have liked it when she'd accidentally tugged it,

What had caused the sudden change? Why had he been able to release himself this time but not the hundreds of times before? Why was it so fast? Was it something to do with the room? Was it the fact she had submitted willingly?

She didn't know…and neither did he.

* * *

Rose: Not sure if I'm gonna continue this. I've got some ideas for it, so let me know.

Review Please!


End file.
